


The Voicemails

by dizzywhiz



Series: Schitt's Creek-Inspired Fics [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Blaine, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Just very cute, Kinda, M/M, Silly, Super Early Klaine, baby penguin kurt, before they confronted Karofsky, kurt's so cute, like right after they met, so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzywhiz/pseuds/dizzywhiz
Summary: Kurt calls Blaine for the first time.Set just after their first meeting in 2x06 "Never Been Kissed," when Kurt gets home from Dalton. Canon-compliant.Loosely inspired by Schitt's Creek 3x08 "Motel Review" with a tiny bit of adapted dialogue.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Schitt's Creek-Inspired Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748908
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	The Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> the scene where david leaves patrick a voicemail for the first time is one of my favorite moments in all of Schitt's Creek. I really wanted to adapt this for klaine, and I think it turned out pretty damn cute.
> 
> happy late birthday, aly!

When Kurt got home from his impromptu spy trip to Dalton, he felt like he was floating on clouds. It was the best he’d felt in weeks. Not only had he gotten a glimpse of a bully-free sanctuary (proof they _exist),_ he’d actually met another out-and-proud gay boy his own age _and_ gotten his phone number.

Though things at school were scary - if not dangerous, - this was proof it wasn’t _all_ bad.

Blaine almost didn’t even seem real. He was bold, for one thing - bold enough to _grab Kurt’s hand._ He was an incredible performer, bursting with life as he made the overplayed Teenage Dream new again. Most of all, he was incredibly kind and open. He _understood_ Kurt already, understood what he was going through, _understood what it was like to grow up gay in Ohio._

He made Kurt feel brave.

Of course, Kurt wasn’t _completely_ naive. He knew there had to be more to Blaine than this perfect leading man.

He _also_ couldn’t help but think the real boy underneath the persona might be just as great, if not _better._

Kurt wanted to know that person, too.

And so Kurt sat on his bed, staring at the new contact in his phone.

_Blaine Anderson._

A nice name. Sleek, timeless.

Before he could lose the nerve, he pressed the call button. Blaine had told him to call anytime, after all. Why would he give Kurt his number if he didn’t want him to use it?

He’d call, and Blaine would answer, and he’d say hi, and they’d make a bit of small talk. Kurt would thank him for that afternoon, and he’d invite him for coffee as a proper thank you. Easy peasy. He had _a plan._

Leaving a voicemail was _not_ the plan.

The phone rang, and it rang, and it _rang some more,_ and finally, Kurt was greeted with a generic voicemail message _(really, Blaine?),_ and then _it beeped,_ and Kurt panicked.

“Hi, Kurt! It’s Blaine.” _Shit. Nope._ Kurt’s eyes widened, and he pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment in shock before shaking it off. _Push through._ “I, um. I’m just calling to tell you thank you. For...today. And I thought maybe I could uh. Ask you something. So, um. Feel free to give me a call back, and I will be happy to. Ask you my question. Okay. Um. Ciao.”

Kurt winced, pulling the phone from his ear and pressing to end the call.

_“Ciao?”_ he muttered to himself. “I really just said _ciao_ to that...person.” _Great._

Kurt’s eyes widened again. “I called him Kurt.”

Panicking again, Kurt had Blaine’s number dialed and the phone up to his ear again before he could fully realize what he was doing.

“Hi, Blaine!” he began, cringing internally at his enthusiasm. _Tone it down._ “Yeah, I think I called you Kurt, which... _that’s_ not your name. You can just delete that text- uh, the voicemail that I left you."

Kurt swallowed heavily.

“Um, I just wanted to tell you thank you, which... I already said that. And I wanted to see if I could buy you a coffee as a _real_ thank you. I really like the coffee they have at the Lima Bean, and I-” 

_Ding!_

Kurt’s phone chimed in his ear, and he jolted, pulling it down to find a text from his dad. He brushed it off.

“Oh, sorry! I just got a text. Wait-” He looked down at his phone again. _Call ended._

“Oh god,” Kurt groaned.

This was _not_ going as planned.

One more message.

“Yeah, the text cut us off,” he began, cringing at himself for the _ten thousandth time._ _What had gotten into him?_ “Anyway, I was saying- well, I thought I could buy you a coffee, and maybe we could just. Talk. And not just about my problems, although. You were really helpful, so thank you for that.” 

Kurt paused, rolling his eyes at himself. _Stop thanking him, you idiot._

“But I know we both like singing, and maybe you like musicals, too? I _love_ musicals, I grew up watching _The Sound of Music,_ and I also- _oh,_ do you like _Vogue?_ I’ve had a subscription since I was ten, and-”

_Beep._

_Shit._ He’d talked for too long. 

Who _was_ this, and where was the confident Kurt Hummel he thought he knew?

He just got excited about _Vogue_. _Sue him._

If Blaine was worth knowing, he’d get excited about Vogue, too, right? Or at _least_ he’d get excited about musicals, and-

_Dammit._ He was dialing again. _What was his problem?_

“Blaine! I um. Think I talked for too long,” he admitted, wincing. “Uh, anyways. Just- just let me know, okay? You can call me. Or text me. Or I’m on Facebook, if you want to send me a friend request. Just. I’ll talk to you soon? I hope. Okay. Bye, Blaine. And thank you again!”

_Shit._

Kurt fell back on his bed with a groan.

He totally blew it.

* * *

**From Blaine:** I do like the Lima Bean. Saturday at 2? :-)

**From Kurt:** It’s a date!

**From Kurt:** Not a date-date. Just a...friend date?

**From Kurt:** Sorry. That was weird.

**From Blaine:** I get it, Kurt. :-) I’ll see you on Saturday.

* * *

Saturday had come all too quickly and impossibly slowly at the same time. Kurt would have been lying to himself if he’d said he wasn’t excited to see Blaine, but, _god,_ he was nervous. _Especially_ considering the voicemail debacle.

But there he was, sitting down across from Blaine at a corner table in the Lima Bean, and things were...normal. 

Maybe he’d forgotten about the messages.

“So,” Blaine began, stirring a bit of cinnamon into his coffee before eyeing Kurt. “I’m glad you made such... _good use_ of my phone number.” _Nope. Didn’t forget._

Blaine grinned.

Kurt groaned. 

“Oh god.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t pick up,” Blaine continued, eyes crinkling, and Kurt could have _punched_ him, he was so _damn cute._ “I was busy studying with some of the Warblers. But I _did_ get _all_ your messages.”

Kurt looked around for a moment, wondering if it would be quicker to make a break for the bathroom or the front door, or- _oh,_ maybe the supply closet. He could just hide there and _never, ever_ come out.

He looked back at Blaine, who was still just _smiling_ at him.

Maybe he didn’t have to hide.

“...and you just listened to the first one and deleted the rest, right?” Kurt tried, and Blaine laughed a little, shaking his head.

Nope. Definitely had to hide.

“Oh no, I listened to all of them. I kind of had to in order to, y’know. Piece them all together.”

Kurt nearly choked on his sip of mocha, feeling his face heat up. _Damn blush._

He smiled weakly, apologetically, and Blaine softened a little.

“Hey, it’s fine, really,” Blaine reassured him. _Was it fine? Was it?_ “The good thing about your messages is I gathered enough information to find out we have _several_ things in common.”

_Oh._

Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

The next few hours passed quickly, and Kurt was beginning to think they could _never_ run out of things to talk about. Their time was filled with continuous conversation as they excitedly swapped opinions and thoughts about musicals and - _yes - Vogue,_ among other things, and the voicemails were all but forgotten.

Their coffee cups were drained, biscotti long-ago eaten, and Kurt was almost due home for dinner, though he would’ve been happy to sit _right there with Blaine_ for the foreseeable future. 

“C’mon, I’ll walk you out,” Blaine told him as they got up, gathering their trash to toss on the way out. _Ever the gentleman,_ Kurt mused as they walked out.

“So, you’ll let me know how everything goes with Karofsky, right?” Blaine prodded gently once they’d reached Kurt’s car, and Kurt only slightly flinched at the mention of his name.

He nodded, giving Blaine a small, slightly hopeful smile. “Yeah, I’ll let you know. I-I’m not sure when I’m going to talk to him, but I do want to. I really do.”

“Well, I’ll call you next week to check in, okay?” Blaine reached out to clap Kurt’s shoulder gently, and Kurt expertly ignored the electricity he felt at the simple touch. 

Then Blaine got _that smile_ again, that nearly shit-eating grin that raised all of Kurt’s alarm bells. 

“If I don’t get a hold of you...” Blaine continued looking him right in the eyes, leaning in slightly. _Oh god. Oh god._

He winked.

“...I’ll just... _leave a message.”_


End file.
